


【曦澄】蓝曦臣的童养媳 02

by Hanyuxuan8012



Category: famdoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyuxuan8012/pseuds/Hanyuxuan8012
Summary: 背景：原文背景，平行时空。人物属于原文，OOC属于我私设一堆，文笔没有，流水账，大概是中篇





	【曦澄】蓝曦臣的童养媳 02

一路走回寒室，江澄动作自然的把腰间三毒与朔月放在一起。

“真是麻烦！”修仙之人虽然对于睡眠不如普通人那么需求与必要，但以其去抓那些犯事的学子，江澄更愿意做一些更有益的事情。

“晚吟莫气。”微笑的看着江澄，蓝曦臣一边安抚一边笑道：“这届学子确实……嗯……比较好（hao二声）玩，多教导一下，想必会好上许多。”

“我看未必。”挑挑细眉，江澄的脸上划过不置可否。“教导这一届学子想必不会轻松，叔父怕是要气上好一阵了。”

明明江澄自己也是个半大少年，但无论是说话还是处事，却都显得成熟稳重。虽然这样的江澄更容易获得长辈们认可，但蓝曦臣到底心疼，毕竟江澄对人情世故本就敏感，跟自己在一起后，更是事事多思多虑。如果可以，他是希望江澄能放松些许，不要这么勉强自己。

“明日我会与忘机说上一说，想必是会好上许多。”轻轻将人抱入怀中，蓝曦臣一边手法熟练的给江澄脱去外衫，一边温柔的安抚怀中人。“晚吟今夜辛苦了。”

靠在蓝曦臣熟悉的怀抱里，江澄原本紧绷的身体，慢慢放松下来。嘟嘟嘴，面对自己的道侣，江澄从来都是很直接，很任性。

“这有什么好累的……”伸手把玩起蓝曦臣的抹额，江澄懒懒的说道。“也就今晚罢了，这种事，要是还要我一直管，那巡夜的弟子也就别干了。”

“自是不敢过于劳烦晚吟。”任由江澄把玩自己的抹额，蓝曦臣亲亲江澄的额头。“毕竟我家晚吟，可是很忙很忙的……”

“哼！就你这张嘴会说话！”

眉眼弯弯的任由蓝曦臣亲吻自己，江澄自然的靠过去，两人一边接吻，一边拉扯对方的衣物。

“呼……不过……我看就算蓝湛出马……也没什么效果的……”亲吻的间隙，江澄一边用腿蹭着蓝曦臣下面，一边笑道：“他可不是那云梦首徒的对手……”

自家都是些什么人，江澄如何不清楚。面对像魏无羡那样跳脱，鬼点子多的人精，就算是蓝湛出马，他都不会觉得有多少效果。甚至蓝湛估计还斗不过那魏无羡，一路被牵着鼻子走。

“那云梦首徒……”想到这个人，蓝曦臣有些担心的抱紧江澄。“晚吟你……”

“呵……”江澄好笑的坐在蓝曦臣大腿上，居高临下的亲了亲他。

“云梦江氏宗主是江枫眠，少宗主是江澈。而我江澄只是眉山虞氏虞三娘之子，他们如何，与我有何干系？”

知晓江澄是真的不在意江家，蓝曦臣放心的同时又心疼无比。想起当初他带着身体好一些的江澄前去江家，但除了得到一把名字不喜的仙剑，跟一枚江家银铃，他江澄对于江家就好像一个陌生人。

看着江澄暗淡的杏目，蓝曦臣再好的脾气都忍不住怒从心起。他的阿澄啊，明明是他的心头宝，那么好的他，怎能被别人，如此对待？哪怕这个别人是他的亲生父亲也不行！

“晚吟！”紧紧地抱住江澄，蓝曦臣疼惜的吻着，一路沿着下巴脖子在江澄身上落下点点红痕。“晚吟有我，涣会一直陪在你身边……永远不分离……”

一直知道蓝曦臣为他做的一切，说不感动是假的。他原本只是因为道义而被留在蓝家求医的故人遗孤，蓝家为了治他，花费大把时间，金钱跟药材。比起母亲去世后除了祖母就鲜少联系的虞氏，那云梦江氏又为他江澄做过什么？这样的江氏，他又何须在意？

“你真是个傻子……”

两人一边缠绵，一边缓缓向床榻移动，很快江澄就被蓝曦臣轻柔的放倒在床上。

“涣愿做阿澄你一个人的傻子！”

将双方从繁复的衣服中解放出来，蓝曦臣低头将江澄早已情动挺立的红缨含入口中，技巧的吸吮起来，很快就让身下的人儿发出甜蜜的声音。

“啊……涣……涣哥哥……”发出舒服的喟叹，浑身不着寸缕的江澄自然的顺着蓝曦臣的动作分开双腿，露出他没有多少体毛的下身。柔软平坦的小腹下，是比一般人还显得精巧稚嫩的玉茎，那玉茎因为动情而微微翘起，在蓝曦臣的眼中好生可爱。

顺着玉茎向下，却赫然露出一只有女人才有的玉沟，原来这江澄居然是个兼具男女之人。但两人对此却似乎早已习惯，毫不意外。江澄坦然的将自己的全部展露在蓝曦臣的面前，而蓝曦臣也目光不变，依旧深情的注视着江澄，爱着他的一切。

身体卡进江澄两腿之间，蓝曦臣手指灵巧的滑进花穴之中。一边拨弄那埋在花穴之中可爱的花核，一边滑入其中，做着扩张。

“这边……”双腿自然的环住蓝曦臣的腰，江澄推了推身上的蓝曦臣，示意他别有所偏心。

放开被自己吸吮的红肿的左边红缨，蓝曦臣眉眼弯弯的听令将被他冷落许久的另一边红缨含入口中，好生疼爱。

两边都得到了抚慰，江澄舒服的眯起眼睛，双臂自然的环上蓝曦臣的肩膀。

“夫君……”

听到江澄的称呼，蓝曦臣原本就肿胀不已的孽根跟是胀大不少。他不得不深吸一口气忍住想要立马进入的冲动。

【还不行……不能伤到阿澄……】

虽然如此，但蓝曦臣的动作还是越发急切起来，江澄花穴中的手指也从一根，迅速的加到三根。为了缓解江澄的不适，蓝曦臣另一只手抚上江澄挺立的玉茎，上下律动起来。

“嗯啊……啊哈……”一阵又一阵的快感冲击着江澄，让他难耐的扭动着身体。“快一点……啊哈……”

感觉到三根手指已经能在那花穴中进出自如，蓝曦臣将手指撤出，换成他挺立许久的硬挺。“我的好阿澄，是想要为夫，进入那里？”

被那孽根在花穴上好一阵研磨，本就动情难耐的花穴更是忍不住吐露出更多蜜液。偏偏身上之人还一个劲的使坏，江澄生气的在蓝曦臣锁骨上咬个印子。但在情事上江澄向来依着蓝曦臣，所以还是乖乖地把某人想听的话说了出来。“当然是……想要夫君……进入……晚吟的花穴……好好疼爱晚吟……”

得到满意的答案，蓝曦臣也不再忍耐，炽热顺势一挺，就挺进那销魂之地。感受到里面软肉层层叠叠的包裹上来，好像要将他吸入更深处一般，蓝曦臣红着眼睛，下身毫不停留的律动起来。

火热的性器一次又一次的插入，抽出，每一次都是那么用力，好像要将江澄整个人都顶坏一般。

“啊哈……涣哥哥……夫君……”被蓝曦臣猛烈的攻势弄得溃不成军，巨大的快感瞬间捕获了江澄，让他忍不住发出一声又一声的浪吟。“啊哈……慢点……夫君……慢……啊哈……”

“啊哈……要……好快……夫君啊……”听着江澄动情的呻吟声，蓝曦臣不仅没有慢下来，甚至越发快了起来，每一次都是直至花心，好像要将下面两个囊袋都挤进去一般的用力。

剧烈的快感让江澄忍不住更加用力的抱紧蓝曦臣，但这样做，不仅没有换来身上之人的怜惜，反而换来了更加猛烈的进攻。迷迷糊糊地，江澄耳边尽是蓝曦臣的呼吸声跟他自己的呻吟声。【蓝曦臣，好像是捧起了自己的臀部？】

还没等他想清楚，就已经不自觉的指挥着臀部向蓝曦臣的下体送去，好将那带给他无上愉悦的肉棒，尽数吞没。一阵阵酥麻快感传入大脑，江澄无意识的开口祈求更多。

“夫君……嗯哈……还要……啊哈……”

“唔……都……都给晚吟……都给你……”双手托举着江澄的臀部，以蓝家人的臂力，承担一个人的重量，毫无问题。蓝曦臣下身动作不停，身形却向后一倒，很快就把两人的体位一变，变成他背靠墙面，而江澄骑坐在他怀中。

如此一来，肉棒进入的更深，很快就抵在一块软软的地方。蓝曦臣清楚，那里就是江澄的花心所在。

那一处只是被这么顶住，就不停有液体流出来，冲刷着肉棒顶端，爽的蓝曦臣头皮发麻，差点精关失守，就这么交代在江澄体内。

“嗯啊！”深处的花心被不断顶弄，剧烈的快感逼得江澄哭喊出声。“夫君……蓝……蓝涣……要……要坏掉了……”

“坏不掉的……”双手托着江澄的臀部，每一次向上顶弄的时候就配合着将其向下压。这样一来，每一次肉棒都能进入到最深处，好像要将那花心都撞开一般。

“晚吟……明明每次都有好好的……吃下啊……”剧烈的快感，让两人一个不要命的向上顶弄，一个无所顾忌的落下，都恨不得将对方溶入骨血的用力。

“不信，晚吟，摸一摸……”牵着江澄的手，将其放到他们结合的地方。

“你看，没坏吧……”

原本迷迷糊糊，只能呻吟的江澄，感觉到手指被牵引到一处，然后火热的触感传来。“嗯哈……这是……什么啊……”手指碰到一根炽热的肉柱，随着挺动，江澄的手指立马变得湿淋淋的。

“唔！”挺动的肉棒被江澄手指一捏，差点忍不住交代出来。一把抓住江澄的手，蓝曦臣眼睛被逼得赤红一片，显然已经完全沉溺在情欲之中。他凶狠的吻住江澄，掠夺他的呼吸，让他与他一起在情欲中起舞。

“唔唔……”受不住的拍打着蓝曦臣，江澄感觉到他快要窒息了，难受的他忍不住越发收紧下面的花穴，企图早点结束这疯狂的情欲。

而他一直没有被照顾的玉茎，早就在这越发激烈的快感中，再次挺立，并射出淅淅沥沥的清液。江澄浑身颤抖的达到高潮，而从他花穴深处也射出一股液体，直接喷洒在体内的肉棒之上。蓝曦臣终于不再坚持，整个人一放松，肉棒喷出一股股热液，直接打在花心上，烫的本就还在快感中的江澄，又上了一个小高潮。

蓝曦臣抱着江澄，静静的调整着呼吸，手不住的在江澄背后抚慰，帮助江澄从高潮中回神。

“晚吟？”微微低头，发现对方已经睡着。蓝曦臣笑了笑，在江澄的额头落上一吻。“辛苦了！”

肉棒从江澄体内撤出，蓝曦臣轻柔的将人抱起，用被子将人包好，确保不会着凉后，蓝曦臣动作迅速的扯掉床上脏乱的寝具，换上新的。并打来温水，给两人清理。

没有将射入江澄体内的精液导出，只是将周围清理一番，蓝曦臣抱着江澄躺在床上，将肉棒再次顶入那还未闭合的花穴之中。感受着内里的温暖，蓝曦臣闭上双眼，默默运起双修的心法，牵引着内息顺着两人相连之处运行起来。

确认今日的任务完成，蓝曦臣才抱着江澄安然入睡。

tbc


End file.
